


Possession

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure how to summarise this one! It's based on the Jace Everett song 'Possession'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

That time again. Meeting after meeting. Debrief after debrief. I wouldn't mind them so much if we didn't keep going over the same damn things.

I keep one eye on the clock. Waiting. The voices in the room are just a dull murmur. I keep glancing to the door. Back to the clock.

While I cast a cursory glance at Fury. Then I hear it, the click of the door opening. I feel like I can finally breathe.

 _Everybody watching you_   
_Walking through the door_   
_You don't even notice me_   
_It makes me want you more_

I see her. Finally. This is the part of these meetings that I look forward to. The only thing that makes them bearable.

I watch as she makes her way around the room. She always keeps her head down. Never drawing attention to herself. She doesn't look at anyone, only making eye contact when spoken to directly.

I can feel her standing next to me. I look up determined to catch her eye. I smile at her whether she looks at me or not. And this time my persistence pays off.

Her eyes finally meet mine and although the meeting is brief I feel a sense of achievement and my heart swells at the small, shy smile I receive.

 _The earth is rushing through my veins_   
_Moonlight on the window pane_   
_Lovers moving 'cross the floor_   
_Children waiting to the born_

I forget where I am for a moment, forget that there are other people in the room. For that incredibly brief instance it was just the two of us. Alone. Together.

I want this girl. I want to be with this girl in every way possible.

 _Possession_   
_Nobody owns me_   
_Come and claim it, babe_   
_I'll be your possession_

She leaves as quietly as she arrived. I can still see her through the large glass windows.

I have no idea what is being discussed. I'm not interested. I just need to find her and talk to her.

I feign interest in the idle chat that picks up after the meeting. I can still see her in my peripheral vision. It isn't long before my feet are moving on their accord and walking me out of the meeting room and towards her.

 _If you don't want me to yourself_   
_What's a boy to do?_   
_I'll be your one and only, girl_   
_I'll be your substitute_

These feelings are still new to me and I'm desperate to become accustomed to them and I know that she can help. I'm drawn to her. I need her. I crave her.

The flashes of images I have of her. Close to me. Our bodies touching. My name on her lips. Her body beneath me, on top of me writhing in pleasure. Giving and taking. The sounds she makes. The way she feels. The way she tastes.

 _Make it dirty, make it clean_  
 _Make it quick or make a scene_  
 _But why you wanna make me wait?_  
 _Hurry baby, don't be late_  
  
_Possession_  
 _Why don't you own me?_  
 _Name it and claim it, babe_  
 _I'll be your possession_

I'm hers. I have always been. I always will be. She's claimed me. I belong to her.   
  
_Possession_  
 _Come on and owns me_  
 _Name it and claim it, babe_  
 _I'm your possession_  
  
_The earth is rushing through my veins_  
 _Moonlight on the window pane_  
 _Lovers moving 'cross the floor_  
 _Children waiting to the born_

Her eyes meet mine again and her lips curl up into that smile that she has only for me. I know she sees me and can see what I'm thinking.   
  
_I want you, I need you_  
 _I'll be your possession_

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a Bucky Barnes version ;)


End file.
